Looking after our wishes
by Tsunayum
Summary: (Résumé Complet à l'intérieur) Quatre mois se sent écoulés depuis cet accident et Tsuna décida de se recoupé du monde. Laissant derrière le souhait qui était avant son voeu le plus chère. Mais Vongola Primo lui, continue à poursuivre son propre rêve. EN HIATUS.
1. Lesson n0

Title: Looking after Our wishes  
Rated : T  
Genre : Hurt/Confort

Summary: Pendant quatre mois Tsuna s'est recoupé du monde alors qu'il s'ouvrait aux autres petit à petit. Pendant ces quatre mois ses ressemblances avec le Vongola Primo devenaient beaucoup moins visibles, la seule chose qui lui resta de ressemblance était ses cheveux. Et alors qu'il décida de rejeter le souhait que jusqu'à maintenant était son voeu le plus chère, Primo lui est prêt à tout pour voir son propre souhait ce réalisé !  
Et ainsi Tsuna se retrouve avec un étrange sentiment en lui chaque jour depuis cette annonce... Et ainsi il se retrouva, malgré lui, à faire des rencontres dangereuses comme des rencontres qui pourront changer ses idées.

**Autre :** **_"Saison 2 de When dreams become__ reality", _NOT ****YAOI !**

* * *

Lesson n°0

Tsuna était dans l'infirmerie assit sur un lit blanc en attendant des nouvelles. Cela fait depuis quatre mois que l'accident eut lieu et il commençait peu à peu à s'en remettre, mais son état psychologique n'avait pas changé. Certes il avait toujours du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres mais au moins il voulait bien avoir des "professeurs". Qui n'était nul d'autre que les gardiens du Vongola Primo. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas était si facile que ça, Primo savait que Tsuna allait apprendre des choses qu'il aurait préféré que l'enfant ignore, mais vu les circonstances de son milieu de vie et de l'accident il ne pût refuser.

Soupirant car Knuckle, le gardien du Soleil, prenez beaucoup plus de temps de ce qu'il avait promis Tsuna décida de lire. C'était un livre que Alaude lui avait demandé -plutôt ordonné de lire et de tout mémorisé. "_Quelque chose pas si facile vu le nombre de pages"_, pensait-il en observant l'épaisseur du livre. Ce fût en l'ouvrant que avec surprise, Tsuna compris que ce n'était pas qu'un simple livre. C'était l'un des _livres_ que la Vongola possédait et qui n'existait nul par ailleurs. _"Ou plutôt Alaude."_ Tsuna fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi le solitaire Nuage des Vongola voulait qu'il le lise. Ce livre était, ce qui lui surprenait un peu, écrit comme si c'était un journal intime.

-Ça ne vas pas me mordre. De plus c'est lui qui m'a dis de le lire! Essaya de se convaincre Tsuna avant de commencer à lire. Au fur à mesure qu'il lisait les sourcils de Tsuna se fronçaient de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple journal intime, c'était un livre contenant plusieurs informations qui pourraient répondre à presque toutes les questions sur la mafia et la Vongola.  
-Il y a même un peu plus de jeu psychologique que je pouvais l'imaginer. Remarquea Tsuna avec les yeux écarquillés devenus pétillant de joie. Comme lorsqu'un enfant avait reçu sont cadeau de Noël, il était tout excité. Enfin, c'est un enfant après tout.

Cependant il dû arrêter sa lecture lorsque Knuckle revint.

-Désolé Tsuna, un des gardes fut tiré hier soir pendant sa garde... Mais ne t'inquiète pas il est en vie et après un peu de repos il ira beaucoup mieux. Rajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils du brunet froncé et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. _"Même réaction que Primo."_ Pensa Knuckle en gardant son sourire.

-Je vois... Dit d'un ton incertain Tsuna. Le sourire de Knuckle pour une raison quelconque lui donnait des frissons. Knuckle avait l'habitude de sourire, tout comme Asari, mais rarement comme ça. En général cela ramené des mauvaises nouvelles pour lui.

-D-Dit Knuckle-san...

-Mh ?

-Vous n-n'allez pas m'injecter encore l-l'un de v-vos v-vaccins pas vrai ? L'idée de se refaire piquer par une aiguille donnait un certain sentiment de nausée dans son ventre. Mais le sourire de Knuckle ne diminua pas, si c'était possible il s'était même agrandit.

-Oh non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que Primo va avoir un petit banquet avec trois familles pour parler d'une alliance.

Le visage de Tsuna qui avait repris ses couleurs perdues, était désormais à nouveau pâle. Il venait à peine de reprendre la parole avec les personnes qui travaillaient pour le manoir des Vongola et voici qu'on lui annonce qu'il va avoir un banquet. Petit ou pas, Tsuna n'était pas ravit de cette soudaine annonce.

-Et... Quand aurait-elle lieu ? Je veux dire... Ce banquet... ? Demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, ces pour après-demain... Répondit Knuckle en frottant son menton avec ses sourcils foncé. Il ne semblait pas très sûr de sa propre réponse. Mais tu peux toujours demandé à Primo! Dit-il en regagnant son célèbre sourire digne du gardien du Soleil.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils à son tour. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arrivé lors du banquet et il ne voulait absolument pas y assister.

-Dois-je y participé ? Osait-il demandait.

-Il faudra te présenter mieux vu que... Le visage de Knuckle s'assombrit et Tsuna sût qu'est-ce qui allait suivre.

-Je vois, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas totalement était présenté. Tsuna baissa sa tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il n'aimait absolument pas être en contact avec d'autres gens.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce sont que des gens dignes de confiance des Vongola qui viendront! Il y aura même le meilleur ami de Primo qui va venir.

Tsuna grogna. Il n'aimait pas dit tout que le gardian soit si excité, il n'aimait pas qu'il y aura surement beaucoup de monde, il n'aimait pas être entouré pas des étrangers et il n'allait pas aimer ce qui va lui arrivé.

Non. Tsunayoshi n'était pas aussi ravi et excité comme tout le monde -ou presque tous, dans ce manoir. Tsuna soupira, prit le livre d'il y a quelques minute par-dessous de son bras droit, sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Si je ne me trompe pas il y aura un autre enfant qui va venir, tu pourras te faire un ami !

Tsuna ne se retourna pas et ouvrit la porte.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami Knuckle-san. Je préfère être tout seul.

Et ainsi il sortit de l'infirmerie sans vouloir regarder l'expression douloureuse que Knuckle portait sur son visage. Quand Tsuna sortit, quand enfin Knuckle était seul, il soupira. Passant sa main sur sa nuque il regarda une photo qui était accroché au mur.

-Et dire qu'il le ressemblait... Maintenant en dirait qu'il va avoir le même caractère d'Alaude... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Une image de Tsuna agissant et parlant comme Alaude lui vint en tête et il eut un frisson parcourir toute sa colonne.

-Que dieu bénisse cet enfant et le protège pendant ce long chemin qu'il va devoir prendre. Amen.

* * *

Certains l'attendait avec impatience (ou peut-être pas) et je vous présente la suite de ma première histoire écrite ici : When dreams become Reality. Je ne fais pas de promesses pour : Un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Comme j'avais fait au départ part avec la première partie.  
Je serais comme d'habitude ravie par vos commentaires, questions, suggestions/idées avouons les critiques aussi MAIS construites n'offrait pas un os sans chair.

Le livre de Tsuna _**existe**_ vraiment pas en terme "_matériel qui se vend_" mais en terme "_**oui, oui j'ai pensé à l'écrire pour de vrai !**_".

Le prochain chapitre -quand il viendra- aura peut-être un petit "click" dont vous pourrais utilisé si vous voulait. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que personne ne voudras.


	2. Lesson n1

**Les personnages principaux du chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas.  
EDIT : 06/12/2014. J'ai rajouté un petit dialogue qui à dût être supprimé en passant au Doc Manager. Je me suis aperçue que maintenant, désolée.**

* * *

Lesson n°1

La salle était calme. Peut-être un peu trop calme pour Tsunayoshi qui venait d'y rentré. Le regard des six adultes le rendaient encore plus nerveux car on pouvait lire dans leurs visages : "Ah. Ce n'est donc que toi." exactement les mêmes mots. Mais Tsuna ne fit pas attention à leurs pensées, il préféré observer. Les six gardiens étaient d'ailleurs assis dans un certain ordre qui, Tsuna s'était rendu compte, avait une certaine logique. A l'autre extrémité de la table, se trouvait la chaise où le patron est sensé s'asseoir mais elle était vide de présence. Cela voulait donc dire que le Vongola Primo n'était pas encore arrivé.

Mais revenons à l'ordre. A la droite de la chaise -mais de notre gauche, ce trouvait G. Le bras droit et le gardien de la tempête; à la gauche de la chaise vide se retrouvait Asari Ugetsu, le gardien de la pluie -qui par ailleurs, avait son célèbre sourire. Partant de la gauche du gardien se retrouvait Alaude, celui qui à la place du Nuage. A son habitude il avait les yeux fermé et les bras croisé. Ensuite on avait Daemon Spade, gardien de la brume. Tsuna ne voyait pas une grande importance sur ses gestes vu que, il parlait de qu'est-ce que Primo voulait leurs annoncé.

C'était sa première fois qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce mais il remarqua que juste après Daemon il avait une chaise vide,-et il était sûr que normalement elle n'est pas là, elle aussi à l'autre extrémité de la table dont il devina c'était sa place. Il s'asseyait dans un total silence et continua ses observations.

Après lui il avait un Knuckle souriant qui participait à la conversation. Lampo, le gardien de l'Eclair, participait à sa propre façon à la conversation. Trois gardiens par côtés et aux extrémités les deux possesseurs de flammes du Ciel. Et une autre petite chose dont il devina, la salle avait était calme juste par son entré, car vu la conversation pour que presque tous les gardiens y participent -sauf un, Alaude- ils devaient être dans le même sujet depuis plusieurs minutes.

Et il comprit vite quelque chose d'autre : apparemment aucun des gardiens savait qu'est-ce que Primo allait annonçait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tout le monde regarda la personne. Vongola Primo, gardien du Ciel. Et avec son habituel visage calme il sourit, se dirigeant vers sa chaise et s'assit dans un silence total. Aucun des gardiens osaient parlés, ils avaient repris leurs aura d'homme d'affaires.

Le temps semblaient passé lentement dans cet éternel silence mais Tsuna garda son calme, mais fronça des sourcils. S'il devait dire quelque chose qu'il le...

-Je suis en train de voir une femme...

Le silence habituel avant que tout le monde -sauf l'annonceur ait leurs propres visages avec leurs propres formes d'air incrédule apparut. Mais ils avaient tous une chose en commun : des grands yeux, grands ouvert. Oui, même Alaude et Tsuna bien que leurs visages neutres soient revenus en premier.

G s'étouffait, Asari parlait à une grande vitesse en japonais, Daemon Spade faisait son fameux rire en disant combien Primo avait grandit, Knuckle était en position de prière mais disait que des "à l'extrême" quant à Lampo... Il était Lampo.

Seuls trois personnes gardaient un calme mais caché leurs émotions. _Signor e Signora_ je vous présente les maîtres du Poker Face chez les Vongolas : Vongola Primo, Alaude et Tsunayoshi.

-Primo... Pourquoi avez-vous caché ceci jusqu'à maintenant ? Demanda G. Une questions que beaucoup se posaient.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, ce n'est pas officiel. On va pas se marier demain ! Dit tout simplement Vongola Primo en essayant tant bien que mal de changer l'air tendu de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une charmante femme que j'ai connu lors d'une réunion, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec elle demain !

Demain. Le jour des trois alliances. Tsuna avait demandé plus tôt à Alaude et à G lorsqu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque du manoir. C'était les deux premières _Famiglias _avec qui les Vongola formèrent une alliance. Tsuna n'avait jamais vu ces personnes mais elles devaient être de confiances, surtout s'il y avait le meilleur ami du célèbre Primo.  
Mais ce qui inquiétait Tsuna et tout les autres gardiens, était sans aucun doute le sujet de la femme. Connaissait-elle bien la mafia ? Surement, oui. Donc fait-elle partie du famille ? Si oui elle était considérée dangereuse. Mais de quel partit alors ? S'il y avait l'existence du femme elle ne devait pas participer activement aux affaires donc, c'était surement la fille de quelqu'un. Du moins c'était ce que les gardiens et Tsuna pensaient.

-Et pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Redemanda G perdant encore plus son calme. Tsuna le comprenais. Il était sensé être le meilleur ami, ami d'enfance, bras droit et bien d'autres choses du Vongola Primo.

-Car je n'étais pas très sûr avant... Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je te l'avais caché G ! Quand j'écrivais des lettres je disais bien que c'était pour une femme.

Le visage de G était passé du rouge furieux par un ton plus clair, ressemblant à du rose. "Ah." Fit Tsuna dans sa tête. "Il a du se rappeler qu'en effet il avait pû dire ça." Les gardiens laissèrent un soupire.

-Et ? Fit Alaude. Qu'attends-tu qu'on fasse ? Vongola Primo sourit à cette question.

-Ce n'est pas grande chose. Je voudrais juste que vous ne lui faites pas... Peur !? Demandait-il en hésitant ne sachant pas quel autre mot utiliser.

C'était une bonne chose que Vongola Primo avait dit cela dès le départ. Tsunayoshi était sûr et certains que tout les gardiens étaient en train de formé un plan dans leurs têtes. Et il était certains que ceci n'allait pas les arrêter, cela a juste fait eux réviser leurs plans et trouver des manières pour passer inaperçu. Tsuna soupira. Il voulait avoir un peu de pitié pour cette femme mais, les regards que les six gardiens lui faisaient lui donnait un peu envie de participer à leurs plans.

Lorsque la réunion du matin prit fin tout le monde alla dans leurs bureaux. Tous sauf un: Tsuna. Celui-ci décida d'aller dans le jardin Est mais en marchant il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'un livre pour étudier et donc, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque que les Vongolas avaient était plus grande pour les étagères que pour avoir des visiteurs. Il pouvait avoir des immenses étagères mais seuls deux grandes tables entourait par des chaises était installé pour les possibles visiteurs. Les personnes qui venaient était plutôt Vongola Primo et ses gardiens avec l'addition de Tsuna. Mais elle était aussi disponibles pour les gens qui travaillaient pour les Vongolas s'ils le souhaitaient lors de leurs pauses. Bien que la plupart ne sache pas lire.

Tsuna se dirigea dans la section préférée de Knuckle et dont Daemon trouvait un peu intéressant et observa les livres. Déjà il essayait de choisir par le titre puis par le résumé fait et, par un miracle, lorsqu'il trouva le livre qu'il désirait il se dirigea vers le jardin.

Il salua certaines femmes de ménages et majordomes qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Et n'oublia pas de faire de même pour les gardes de corps. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes un bon endroit pour s'installer. Il trouva son bonheur à sa place habituelle. Un vieux arbre -selon l'un de jardiniers- solitaire. Il trouvait que l'arbre lui ressemblait. Il y avait tellement d'arbres mais celui-ci était seul. Il s'assit, posa son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et commença sa lecture.

Le soleil était à son point le plus haut lorsque Tsuna sentit la présence de quelqu'un venir vers lui. Il leva sa tête et attendu pour voir la personne venir. C'était Vongola Primo en personne.

-C'est une très belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna hocha de la tête mais ne quitta pas du regard le blond, attendant qu'il va droit au sujet. Voyant que le petit n'allait pas parlé tant qu'il expliquait sa venue.

-Voudrais-tu aller en vile avec moi ?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent de surprise. Les seuls fois où il est allait en vile était lorsque les gardiens pensaient que ça ne serra pas dangereux pour lui, bien qu'il arrive à se défendre. Il observa néanmoins le visage de l'adulte. Les yeux montraient qu'il hésitait. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il des doutes envers lui ? Probablement. Il prit une feuille de l'arbre et la mis entre les deux pages qu'il était en train de lire et ferma son livre.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il tout simplement avant de ce dirigeait vers le grand portail accompagné de l'adulte.

S'il y avait des moments où quelqu'un avait dit que Vongola Primo possédait l'art de la parole, Tsuna avait hocher de sa tête en signe qu'il était d'accord avec cette personne. Mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux, tout seuls en marchant dans la vile, il ne savait plus s'il pouvait continuer à être d'accord avec cela. Ils étaient dans un profond silence dès le début.

Pourtant cela n'empêchaient pas Giotto de parlait avec les autres personnes. Il ne l'avait pas cacher la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici pourtant: Sortir un peu. Respirer de l'air. Se changer les idées. Mais quelque chose rendait tout cela étrange. Et c'était son intuition qui le disait, donc il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Giotto leurs cachait autre chose.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus de leurs petite promenade Tsuna se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre pendant que Giotto allait dans son bureau. Avec un soupire ils fermèrent tout deux leurs portes. Demain allait être une matinée mouvementée.

Et ils eurent raison.

Dès les quatre heures du matin, les femmes de ménages étaient déjà en train de faire leurs va-et-viens dans le manoir alors que, les majordomes s'assuraient de la sécurité et le "majordome en chef*" vérifier le travail qui se faisait. Les cuisiniers se réunirent dans la cuisine à partir de cinq heure pour relire les recettes et les préparées car avant cela, ils devaient s'assurés que les ingrédients étaient là. Un de leurs invités était très sensible au sujet de la nourriture. Les "dames de la maison*" à cinq heure et quarante, sont partit réveilles leurs maîtres tandis que les trois "nourrices" avaient l'aimable tâche de réveiller le petit maître. À six heure les sept maîtres se retrouvaient un par un dans la salle à manger pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner.

Lampo était encore un endormit, Knuckle récitait une petite prière avant de pouvoir toucher à la nourriture, Daemon ainsi que Alaude étaient silencieux mais avaient un visage sombre, Asari avait un petit sourire, G avait ses sourcils froncé pendant qu'il regardé son assiette, Tsuna essayait de ne pas se rendormir contrairement à son voisin d'en face. Il ne manquait plus que... Le Vongola Primo qui rentra avec son visage, à son habituel, calme.

-Désolé j'ai dû... Il y a eu un petit problème avec mon costume. Dit-il avant de s'asseoir.

G donna une petite tape à la tête de Lampo pour le réveiller et, lorsque Giotto prit sa fourchette ils commencèrent eux aussi à manger. Cependant les six gardiens et Tsuna se jetèrent un regard complice. C'était aujourd'hui.

Six heure et quarante, Tsuna se retrouvait avec Daemon pour pratiquer ses manières de politesse, se tenir correctement à table, comment parler à une femme et un homme d'honneur et entre autre.

-... Vois-tu le comportement d'une femme est différent selon la situation, le lieu, son importance dans la société, son identité et enfin son âge. Bien que plusieurs éléments peuvent alors changer tout le raisonnement.

Tsuna hocha de la tête et Daemon continua.

-Je te donne un exemple. Disons qu'une femme, soi-disant aristocrate, rencontre un homme. Quels sont les premières choses qui va la rendre... Gaga si ainsi puis-je le dire ? Demanda-t-il dos face à Tsuna.

-La politesse, l'éloquence, son aspect et son importance dans la société. Plus il est riche et important plus elle va s'intéressée à lui. Cependant, une erreur dans ses manières peuvent lui vouer à l'échec face à cette femme.

Daemon se retourna vers Tsuna avec un sourire.

-Différences importantes entre la femme et l'homme hormis le physique ?

\- La femme est beaucoup plus émotive que l'homme. Ce pourquoi une femme en colère est un danger qui peut être fatale à l'homme.

\- C'est exacte. Mais il te manque quelque chose Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. Une femme est beaucoup plus sensibles aux émotions qu'un homme peut l'être. Et elles sont très dangereuses à cause de cela. Il avait pû remarqué cela en faisant attention aux femmes de ménages. Mais elles n'étaient pas aristocrates.

-Si elles voyant qu'un homme est incompétent pour être un bon père, elles le rejettent.

Avec cela et le sourire de Daemon Tsuna comprit. Ils allaient utiliser les éléments qu'intéressent les femmes chez Giotto, pour attaquer l'inconnue. Seulement il y avait un problème mais Tsuna n'osa pas repenser une seconde fois à ce détail.

-Et donc, qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda d'une voix innocente Tsuna bien que dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur machiavélique.

Désormais huit heure, Tsuna se retrouvait dans le bureau de Alaude. L'heure de l'étude concernant le fonctionnement et l'histoire de la mafia. Après trente minutes Tsuna prit enfin la parole lorsque Alaude lui laissa terminer ses notes.

-Donc aujourd'hui est en quelque sorte une Coupolle ? Alaude hocha de la tête.

-Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, ça s'y rapproche. L'étiquette et les actions seront très importantes... Encore plus vu que ça concernera une inconnu dans cette société. Une nouvelle Famigla.

-Il y aura donc une deuxième ?

-Hn.

Un regard entre les deux personnes dans la pièce. Une conversation. Et un secret.

Huit heure et demie. Tsuna se retrouvait dans la chambre de Asari avec les autres gardiens -sauf le Vongola Primo. Une réunion secrète entre ces sept personnes alors que Giotto préparé ses documents dans l'ignorance totale.

« Et donc ? » Commença Tsuna. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Sa simple question fit G sourire. Il sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en six et la déplia lentement.

« Dépêche-toi. » Grogna Alaude en fronçant ses sourcils, n'ayant pas beaucoup de patiences pour de tels moments.

« Oui, oui… » Soupira G. « Je n'ai pas dormis à cause de vos sottises mais bon, les voici… »

Au fur à mesures que G expliquez les plans que les six gardiens proposèrent il se demanda s'ils étaient sérieux. Il espérait que non, que G allait exploser de rire en disant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, mais il s'aperçût que non. Ces six adultes eurent bel est bien ces idées.

* * *

*Majordome en chef et dame de la maison : comme je pense on le sait tous dans un manoir on a au moins un majordome principale qui va vérifier le travail des autres.

Pour la gente féminine: Ne prenez pas à cœur la conversation entre notre petit Tsuna et Daemon.

J'ai fait un blog sur Tumblr pour l'histoire. Les questions posé ici auront dans le blog des réponses plus complètes, des dessins réalisé par moi seront mis en ligne au sujet de l'histoire (pas toujours mais par exemple j'ai déjà un dessin sur une partie du manoir qui aura son apparition dans les chapitres à venirs), d'autres informations et petit "spoilers très gentils" seront aussi écrit. Le premier post est un "Question/Réponses". Le lien et le mot de passe sont sur mon profil. (J'avoue que ce blog me sert aussi pour pas que j'oublie certaines choses.)


	3. Lesson n2

Je m'excuse pour : ce retard et parce que je ne pourrais pas écrire comme avant. Et aussi pour ce court chapitre, si nous pouvons appeler ça ainsi.  
Aussi :** Quel P.O.V vous préférez ?(des trois qui existent) Si 1ère personne : Tsuna ou dois-je changé de personnage à tour de rôle ?  
**Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne possédé que le nouveau personnage.

* * *

**Lesson n°2 part 1**

Si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'il était dans une réunion assez importante, entouré de personnes importantes et dans un endroit important, Tsuna aurait sans aucun doute ouvert grand sa bouche pour la refermé et jeté un regard noir à la femme qui se tenait devant lui, ou plutôt eux. La femme n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle était déjà dans sa liste noire. D'ailleurs heureusement pour elle car peut-être le simple fait qu'elle ouvre sa bouche et libère sa voix pour parler aurait même pu empirer la situation qu'elle s'est inconsciemment mise. Mais Tsuna décida au moins d'examiner la dame dans un regard fainéant, ne voulant pas perdre encore plus son temps pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il détestait déjà.

Elle avait des longs cheveux bouclés d'un brun clair mais attaché en un chignon ne laissant que les deux mèches du devant libres, des grands brun foncé et une peau claire comme si c'était de la porcelaine malgré qu'elle avait un grain de beauté sous son œil droit. Sa longue robe, d'un rose fade, en disait beaucoup au sujet de son statut. Malgré que sa robe était décorée par des perles surement baigné dans l'or, Tsuna ne pouvait –peut-être car Daemon ne lui avait pas encore fait des leçons dessus, que la catégorisé en tant qu'étrange.

Il regarda Giotto qui à sa surprise, la regardait avec des yeux doux et un sourire sur son visage que Tsuna n'avait jamais vu auparavant. En regardant du coin de l'œil les six gardiens, il eut une goutte de sueur en voyant leurs expressions bien qu'il gardait son visage neutre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait applaudir cette femme pour son courage ou rire de son simple esprit car, alors que certains essayaient de sourire –et visiblement forcé, on pouvait voir qu'ils la lançaient des regards noirs, il était assez claire qu'ils n'aimaient pas cette femme.  
Tsuna laissa son regard revenir vers les jeunes « à devenir couple » et s'aperçut que Giotto la tenait par les hanches, un signe d'intimité surtout si elle ne semblait pas gêné par se geste.  
Malgré cela, Tsuna n'eut qu'une pensée : « Elle ne mérite pas Giotto. »

Si sept personnes étaient contre cette relation en silence, trois personnes semblaient être au contraire ravies pour les deux : Don Cavallone, Shimon et l'invité le Parrain de la Bovani Famiglia.

« Je vous présente Mélanie DUCHERS. » Dit Giotto en rajoutant un accent qui se voulait français, en observant les différentes réactions que les invités ainsi que sa famille faisaient. Son meilleur ami, Cozarto Simon semblait être fier et heureux le Don Cavallone semblait être heureux le parrain de la Bovani semblait être perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette information mais avait un petit sourire polis. Ses gardiens par contre, n'avaient pas les expressions qu'il s'attendait. Sauf Alaude et Tsuna, ils avaient tous un sourire forcé et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait dit que très récemment et donc ils devaient être déçus. Mais son intuition lui disait autre chose.

Plan n°1 : Asari ce « trompe » de thé.  
B – Daemon fait renverser sa tasse.  
Plan n°2 : Humiliation Culturel par G.  
Plan 3 : Humiliation Sans Pitié par Alaude.  
Plan 4 : Utilisation du Charme de Giotto par Daemon.  
Plan 6 : Conversation par Knuckle.  
Plan 7 : Horrible avec un enfant, nous devrons utiliser Tsuna.

Tsuna relut la note plusieurs fois et ne pût s'empêché de penser que la première partie du plan de marcherais pas. Cela semblait, trop enfantin et ridicule pour que ça marche, il secoua la tête. Ils avaient dit que cela ne sera que des _simples petits _essaies, il ne voulait pas imaginer la catastrophe qu'ils allaient créer en faisant des sérieux plans.  
« Ils sont des mafieux non ? » Murmurait-il pendant qu'il remettait correctement sa cravate noire, « Ne devraient-ils pas être… Plus mature ? » Finit-il par se demandé, sans s'attendre à une réponse, en se dirigeant vers la salle où les adultes l'attendaient. Il ouvrit la porte, hocha aux adultes, lança un regard vers Mélanie et s'installa entre G et Asari, la femme ayant pris la place du gardien de la pluie.

Il devait avouer, il aimait beaucoup le visage de cette femme maintenant. Avec ses yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche ouverte laissant Tsuna compté toutes ses dents. Pourtant, l'amusement de Tsuna s'est très vite fondu lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissances de où elle était, avec qui elle était et combien important ces personnes étaient. Elle referma sa bouche et regarda Giotto, demandant milles réponses. La réaction des trois autres parrains étaient la même, mais beaucoup plus discrètes et polis que cette vielle dame, leurs bouches étaient fermé mais ils avaient les yeux écarquillé regardant Giotto demandant des présentations.  
Sentant tous les regards sur lui Giotto racla sa gorge en premier.

« Je vous présente Tsunayoshi, mon fils adoptif. » En rajoutant la dernière partie il regarda du coin de son œil Tsuna qui, malgré le fait qu'il avait un visage neutre, avait émis un petit grognement que normalement personne aurait pût entendre sauf G et Asari. Puis il regarda Mélanie, celle-ci avait ses sourcils froncé et ne semblait pas le croire.  
« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup pourtant. » Dit Don Cavallone en voyant la tension que Mélanie était en train de commencer à mettre sous le silence. Giotto lui rendit un petit sourire, les yeux fermé pour ne pas voir le regard que la femme lui donnait en ce moment.  
« Je sais, moi-même j'étais très surpris. »  
« Si tu compte vraiment marier Mlle DUCHE… » Shimon mordit sa langue pour avoir mal prononcé le nom de Mélanie mais continua en sachant que Giotto ne le prenais pas à mal, un italien par exemple prononce beaucoup trop les 'r' que des français*. « Les gens et même nous pourrons facilement croire que c'est votre enfant. »  
Les autres hormis Tsuna hochèrent de la tête, les gardiens devaient l'avouer que c'était vrai. Tsuna pouvait facilement prétendre d'avoir pris les apparences du Vongola Primo mais avoir hérité de la couleur de Mélanie, duchesse des DUCHERS. A cette pensée, Giotto sourit et regarda le visage de Mélanie pour voir sa réaction : ses joues pales étaient rosies et elle essayait de cacher un sourire en baissant sa tête. _Elle est toujours sceptique à ce sujet par contre_. Pensait Giotto en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé Giotto ? » Demanda Simon curieux comme les autres invités. « Tu ne l'as pas kidnappé n'est-ce pas ? » Rajoutait-il pour plaisanter.  
« Ma mère ainsi que mon père sont mort. » Répondit Tsuna faisant tous les regards ce dirigé vers lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le dire ? Mais il n'aimait pas que les gens parlent de lui, devant lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. « De plus, il regarda Mélanie droit dans les yeux, nous n'avons pas fait un papier officiel qui dit que je suis son fils adoptif. »  
La salle fut émergée par le silence, une fois de plus encore une fois par sa faute mais cette fois-ci, ce fût sa parole qui l'avait créé.  
« Ha haha. Et si je vais chercher du thé pour se détendre un peu ? » Demandait Asari avec un petit sourire tout en jetant un regard à Tsuna. Pendant tout le long de la discussion –même avant que Tsuna y rentres, une partie de ses pensées étaient concentré sur le comment allait-il pouvoir cherché du thé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose si facile à faire, il fallait rester courtois et s'il avait demandé lorsque Tsuna avait rentré cela aurait était impolis. Mais maintenant que Tsuna avait créé l'étrange atmosphère qui rendait les personnes inconfortables, il avait sa chance. Il regarda Giotto et avec son signe de la tête et après avoir fait ses adieux il partit.

« D-Donc… Bégayait Simon, et si tu nous parlais un peu plus de toi Tsuna ? Giotto ne m'as pas informé beaucoup, il jeta un regard à son ami. Quel âge as-tu ? »  
« D'ici quatre mois je ferais mes cinq ans. » Giotto et tous les gardiens présent prirent note de cela.  
« Je vois, quatre ans… » Soupirait mélancoliquement Simon, lui aussi orphelin. « Et qu'aimes-tu faire ? »  
« J'aime bien lire les livres qu'Alaude-san et G-san me donnent, je suis aussi intéressé par les plantes surtout leurs poisons. » Il adressa à Mélanie un petit sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussitôt qu'il était apparu et regarda Simon, attendant une nouvelle question.  
« Je vois, c'est des livres assez compliqués non ? »  
« Je suis très curieux. » Simon hocha de la tête à cette réponse, un enfant est très curieux peu importe quel est le sujet, aussi compliqué qu'il soit.  
« Et des jouets ? » Demanda cette fois-ci Don Cavallone, avec un petit espoir que Tsuna reste avec un côté plus enfantin.  
« Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par eux… Mais je fais un peu de sport je pense… » Il regarda le plafond, pour laisser croire aux adultes qu'il était vraiment en train de réfléchir, main droite sur son menton avant que son regard se pose sur Mélanie. Observant tout ce qu'il pouvait et faisant entièrement confiance à son intuition qui était très développé. Sans dire un mot il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte, il se mit sur le bout de ses pieds pour pouvoir tourné la poigné de la porte.  
« Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous laissez discuté de tous les sujets que vous voulez. Je suis sûr qu'un simple enfant comme moi ne devrait pas être ici. » Et ayant dit cela il sortit de la salle avant que les adultes trouvent leurs voix, perplexe par lr soudain changement d'humeur.

_Cette femme ne pense qu'à l'argent et le statut social,_ Tsuna serra ses dents, _des simples plans enfantins ne marcheront pas. Il va falloir que je me salisse les mains en attendant d'un bon moment_. Pensait Tsuna en marchant dans le couloir vide de serviteur, il était seul dans un profond silence. Seul les bruits de pas ce faisait entendre, mais Tsuna tourna légèrement la tête avant de continuer à regarder devant lui. Il tourna à droite, dans un couloir du manoir où il faisait beaucoup plus sombre, un couloir qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

« Avez-vous quelques choses à me dire ? » Demanda Tsuna en se stoppant, sans regardé derrière lui avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il pouvait imaginer le sourire sur le visage de l'homme et une image d'un autre visage vint en son esprit. Il serra ses poings. Cette personne était différente. Il était différent.

* * *

*Ceci n'est pas une attaque à la France et tout francophone. (Je le dis car des personnes prends à mal lorsque je dis « Dans ce pays ils font ça, contrairement à la France et… ») J'ai des origines italiennes et je suis portugaise, et je peux vous dire que mes r sont pratiquement toujours là. Pourquoi et Comment ? _Vous faites avec la « langue »_ (on a essayé de m'expliquer) _NOUS _(oui je n'arrive pas)_ faisons avec la « gorge_ et corde vocale » et non pas avec de la salive !  
Aussi je pense que les _'u' ce prononce 'ou'_. Le 'u' français n'existant pas.


	4. Lesson n2 P2

Et par un grand retard, me revoilà toujours vivante Et j'espère que vous pouvez au moins me pardonnée pour cela, je ne savez pas quoi mettre au milieu du début du chapitre et de... Bah la fin que vous lirez. Le chapitre est court, et je m'excuse une fois de plus pour cela.

* * *

Lesson n°2 P2

Les bruits de pas que Tsuna avait entendu derrière lui se firent plus bruyantes, ne trouvant plus le besoin de se dissimulé maintenant que l'homme fût découvert, lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent Tsuna imaginant qu'il devait être à six pas de distance se retourna avec un visage neutre.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Sir Bovani ? » Demanda Tsuna, la tête haute pour pouvoir mieux observer le visage de l'adulte.

« Non…. Non, je ne pense pas… » Tsuna arqua un sourcil et le patron de la Bovani Famigla décida de parler. « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez le fils adoptif du Vongola Primo…Je veux dire… »

« Je ne suis pas son fils. »

« Mais, tout à l'heure… »

« Il n'y a pas eu de papier. » Tsuna fronça des sourcils. « Etait-ce tout ? » prenant le silence pour une affirmation, Tsuna se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Et quant à cette femme ? » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Tsuna s'arrêta, retourna sa tête et d'une voix beaucoup trop sérieuse pour un enfant il répondit :  
« Je ne suis peut-être pas son fils, mais une femme qui porte un masque et ne se préoccupe que pour de l'argent… N'a rien à faire ici, chez les Vongola. »

Laissent le patron des Bovani perplexe, Tsuna soupira et parti.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

« Pourquoi suis-je ici déjà ? » soupira pour lui-même Tsuna.

Il était assis sur un banc, ou plutôt une fontaine qui se trouvait dans la place dont il se servait comme banc. Les yeux fermé, il leva sa tête vers le ciel et expira de l'air par ses narines d'une façon exagéré pour pouvoir calmé sa migraine. Quelque chose allait se passé, voilà pourquoi était-il ici.  
Il avait délibérément arrêté de suivre Asari –celui qui devait s'occupé de lui aujourd'hui, car son intuition lui supplié de ne pas suivre l'homme japonais mais d'aller à la place.

« Pourquoi moi… » Grognait-il en faisant massages à sa tempe, en se remémorant ce qui c'était passé plus tôt…

« … Et ceux pourquoi cette fête est importante pour nous. » Finit d'expliquer Asari, pointant son index vers le ciel.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y aller. »

« Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Primo, c'est donc impossible que quelqu'un pense que tu n'ait pas son fils. »

« Pourquoi son fils ? J'aurais bien pût être son petit frère perdu qu'il vient tout simplement de retrouver car j'ai était embarquée par un navire d'un autre pays. »

Asari resta silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

« Il n'a jamais parlé d'un frère et il est orphelin… »

« Il n'a jamais parlé d'avoir un fils non plus, et orphelin c'est perdre des parents. Pas des frères. » Dit Tsuna agacé par cette conversation. Ces dernières nuits il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil et voici qu'il se trouvait, tôt le matin, dans les ruelles de Sicile.

« Les gens pensent que tu es son fils Tsuna… je ne trouve pas une réponse qui te conviendrais. »

Tsuna hocha de la tête, aucune réponse appartenant à l'adulte ne lui conviendrait. Il prit comme raisonnement le fait que c'était parce qu'Asari était un adulte et lui était un enfant. Ne devait-il pas se rebellé ? Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une soudaine douleur à la tête lui est venue. Une douleur bien trop familière pour son propre goût.

Il sera sa mâchoire pour ne produire aucun bruit et fronça les sourcils en espérant que cela clamera la douleur. Mais tout le contraire arriva. Il regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche pour enfin tourné légèrement sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir derrière lieu du coin de l'œil. Aucun signe d'ennemis ou d'une future attaque. Pourtant il devait se préparé à utiliser ses poings, l'adrénaline qui lui montait en tête en était la preuve. Mais ce n'était pas dans la direction qu'Asari était en train de prendre que tout allait ce passé.

Décident que l'adulte essaiera de tout faire pour l'en empêché, Tsuna ralentit silencieusement et lentement ses pas afin qu'Asari ne s'en aperçoit pas et couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la direction que ses jambes et ses petits pieds lui mené.

« Règle numéro une… Toujours faire confiance à son instinct… »

Et ce fût ainsi qu'il se retrouva ici, dans une partie de la ville où il n'avait jamais encore posé ses pieds avant. Une partie de la ville qui était plus calme et silencieuse. Et dangereuse.  
« Tout va ce joué en cinq minutes… » Murmurait-il, fronçant des sourcils avec ses yeux toujours fermé. Le silence était beaucoup moins reposant que ce que les gens pouvaient le croire. Il n'entendait même plus les oiseaux qui normalement, devraient être en train de chanter à cette heure-ci.

Alors que Tsuna était en train de chuter une pierre il entendit un tir de feu, relevant la tête il ne perdit pas plus de que trois secondes pour courir vers la direction du tir. _« Espérons qu'il n'y a pas de blessés. »_ Pensait Tsuna en s'agrippant à un petit muret pour passe de l'autre côté. Un autre tir lui fit doubler de vitesse, il pouvait entendre des gens parler haut et forts, comme s'ils n'avaient pas peur que quelqu'un les entendes. Et d'un seul coup, le silence est revenu. Confus, Tsuna fit un tour sur lui-même en regardant les ruelles. Mais il n'y avait personne, bien que quelque chose l'avertissait le contraire. Dans ses gardes, Tsuna prit une ruelle qui était à sa gauche, laissant ses jambes lui guidé le chemin et ses mains lui défendre en cas de besoin. Ses pas étaient silencieux et il remerciait mentalement Alaude et Daemon Spade pour leurs entraînements dans la nuit –chose dont Primo l'ignorait certainement. Il se fit plus petit que d'habitude, laissant ses oreilles lui faire entendre les voix des hommes qu'il entendait plus tôt. Il ne reconnaissait aucune des voix, donc il ne pouvait dire s'ils étaient des alliés ou le contraire des ennemis mais préférant rester dans ses gardes –et étant une chose que les Gardiens auraient dite, il s'approchait lentement.

Il entendait vaguement ce que les hommes pouvaient dire, de ce qu'il entendait et par l'aide de son intuition il comprit immédiatement que ces personnes n'étaient pas de Sicile à proprement dit et qu'ils avaient été envoyé pour capturé quelqu'un. Et un enfant. Serrant ses poignets, Tsuna inspira profondément les yeux fermés.

Il canalisait ses flammes dans tout son corps pendant qu'il était en train de compter les voix. Ils étaient quatre hommes plus un gémissement qui venait sans doute de l'enfant. Lorsqu'une vague de chaleur familière traversa tout son corps, Tsuna rouvrit ses yeux qui étaient dorénavant oranges tels le couché d'un soleil. Il marchait vers les hommes qui en premier ne se rendirent pas compte de sa venue, il ne voyait pas l'enfant non plus donc il conclut qu'il s'était caché.

« Pardonnez-moi pour ma douce curiosité, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » demandait-il en gagnant toute l'attention des quatre mafieux.

« Qui es-tu gamin ? »

« Moi ? Qu'un simple envoyé de Dieu. »

« Frederico, il ressemble à… »

« Vongola di Primo ? » Demanda Tsuna en levant légèrement un sourcil.

« Et que vas-tu nous faire, _menino _? »

« Je pensais à vous prédire l'avenir. » L'homme observa Tsuna, toujours dans ses gardes.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, notre avenir ? »

« Oh, haussait-il des épaules, juste vos arrières cramés. Ainsi peut-être que quelques fractures ici et par là en moins de cinq minutes. »

« Quoi ? »

Mais Tsuna avait commencé à attaquer avant-même que l'un des hommes pose cette question. Il frappa en premier, un homme enrobé dans le ventre l'envoyant contre l'un des murs en pierre. Ensuite, sentant quelqu'un venir vers lui il sauta et donna un coup de pied au visage de cette personne, bien qu'elle attrapa son mollet Tsuna donna un coup de pied au coup de la personne la faisant tombe par terre. Encercler par maintenant que deux hommes armés qui lui pointait des pistolets, Tsuna soupira.

« Vous êtes pas amusants. »

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas petit, on te laissera rencontrer notre patron et tu t'amuseras bien. »

« Mais vous ne savez même pas comment tenir parfaitement un pistolet. » Se plaignait-il.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi Palermo, mais ce gamin commence à m'énervé. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul Frederico. »

« Palermo ? Vous vous appelé sérieusement stupide ? J'ai vraiment pitié de vous monsieur. » Dit Tsuna en formant un sourire narquois sur son visage.

« C'est un nom, imbécile ! » Cria l'homme en lui tirant dessus.

Tsuna évita de justesses les balles que les deux hommes lui tiraient, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à sauter pour assommer les deux hommes, il vit du coin de l'œil une chevelure argenté. Ce moment de quelques millisecondes suffisait à Palermo pour lui tirer à l'épaule.

« On fait moins le malin maintenant, gamin. »

Mais Tsuna ne répondit pas. Surement dût à la douleur de la balle dans son épaule, ou peut-être bien par l'effet de l'adrénaline, voire parce qu'il était en colère de s'être tiré dessus ou bien les trois raisons assemblés mais les deux hommes se retrouvaient cramé et couché au sol. Tsuna les regarda, un flash de peur et de regret s'affichant dans ses yeux avant qu'il repense au fait que c'était ça ou mourir. Avec une main instinctivement sur son épaule blessée, il tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où il avait vue des cheveux.

« Tu peux sortir. »

Pas de réponse.

« Je ne te ferrais pas de mal, je vis avec les Vongola. » en entendant cela sortir de la bouche du brunet, la personne qui était caché sortit du buisson qui se retrouvait dans la ruelle pour la séparé du petit bois.

L'enfant été une fille, avec des cheveux qui lui allaient jusqu'à la taille et qui recouvrait les yeux. Ils avaient une rareté d'être d'une couleur argenté pour quelque de si jeune. Ses vêtements étaient déchiré et avec quelques branches. En fait, elle-même ressemblait à buisson.

« Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

« Gokudera Hayato… » Répondit-elle d'une voix faible, comme si elle n'avait pas bu de l'eau depuis des jours.

« Eh bien, Gokudera, ravie de te rencontrer » Ce fut à ce moment que Tsuna remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Il se mit à genoux, la montrant son dos. « Et si nous allaient te trouver une meilleure pièce de vêtement ? »

Si Hayato semblait sceptique au départ, elle accepta lorsque Tsuna la rappela qu'elle fût poursuivie par des mafieux et que, au moins la Vongola puisse la protégée pendant un certain temps.

Et ce fût ainsi que Tsuna pour la première fois depuis qu'il découvrit son intuition se sentait perdu. _« Comment se fait-il qu'une fille fait mon intuition dire le contraire ? Oh bien… Primo-san se trompe aussi avec la sorcière… Peut-être que c'est vrai, les garçons ne comprennent en rien les filles. »_ et par cette pensée il prit la direction du manoir.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Au départ je ne voulais pas que Tsuna connaisse le nom mais après je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il prend des leçons avec Daemon Spade et donc il à apprit qu'il faut avant tout, savoir le nom de la personne que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

**Je répond aussi à toute question quand me pose (sauf si cela donnerait à des spoil mais dans ces moment-là, je répondrais sans dire beaucoup). Que ce soit par review, PM, sur le blog ou par Twitter (quoique... Je me connecte trèèèèès rarement étant donné que c'est juste pour créer des comptes ou bien voté dans des choses KPop).**

**Err... Deviantart aussi bien que je me demande pourquoi.**


	5. EN HIATUS

Je pense que ça a était dit dans le blog et qu'on pouvait s'en apercevoir aussi en le regardant ou en lisant ici mes fanfics mais bon j**e jette l'éponge**, pour ainsi dire.  
Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car elle ne reste plus pieds sur terre. Je relisais mes dernières notes quand je commence non seulement à m'apercevoir de mieux en mieux certaines choses mais que je commence aussi à comparer avec mes autres histoires.

Looking After Our Wishes n'a pas de fin. Il n'a pas de grand élément perturbateur contrairement aux autres.  
Une histoire est supposé avoir  
un début,  
un élément perturbateur qui va créer un nœud,  
De l'action  
Le dénouement  
La fin.

Cette fanfic n'en a pas. Un début elle a, de l'action ? Oui, je pense. Une fin ? Oh ça oui. Mais que faisons-nous au sujet des nœuds ?  
Ça serra qu'une série de petite histoires, un drabble. Or ce n'était pas mon intention. De plus, le nœud sera le même que chez plusieurs fanfictions et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux me permettre de faire. Aussi, il n'y a pas une vrai raison dans cette histoire, tout ce répète.

Je vais donc mettre officiellement cette histoire en HIATUS, je l'avais mise sur le blog mais en tant qu'indéterminé. Eh bien je pense qu'il est temps de le faire.

Pendant ce hiatus je vais accomplir ce qui est listé :

Chercher un élément pertubateur.  
Trouver un dénouement.  
Créer une vrai fin.

* * *

_**Cependant je promets de mettre en ligne mes travaux de Looking After Our Wishes.**_  
_**L'une est déjà mise en tant que petit O.S : "Les yeux violets de Chimène."**_

* * *

❅Tsunayum✰


End file.
